


In which Noctis goes Commando

by dreamingcicadas



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Slightly Non-Con?, i'd be terrified too prompto, idk i never wrote these kind of things im sorry guys, maybe? - Freeform, public handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/pseuds/dreamingcicadas
Summary: And there be panty thieves.Crack Fic





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/gifts).



“Seriously man, there are such things as boxers,” said Prompto as he folded his arms disapprovingly.

 

Noctis walked out from the bathroom with his bare ass for the world to see. He scrubbed his teeth with his toothbrush too tired to care, much to Ignis’ dismay. By the lack of response, Prompto could only assume Noct was in ‘full zombie mode’. Gladiolus seemed the most unaffected out of the bunch, turning a page to his book like it was any other day. “ I lost count on how many times we either had to pay off  some scummy reporter or you know, the alternative.”

 

Gladiolus flashed Prompto a wolfish grin, flexing one of his arms.

 

Noct grabbed his cargo pants from the laundry basket, hiked it up and then resumed brushing his teeth, ambling back into the bathroom to spit. From the looks of it, Ignis was about to pop a vein and Prompto set down the newspaper with a lackluster sigh. “ I guess he doesn’t have to worry about the panty thief.”

 

“ What?” Ignis and Gladiolus said in unison.

 

Prompto threw up his arms in exasperation, “ Yea, I’d be careful Gladio.”

 

Gladiolus raised and eyebrow. “ Thanks for warning me.”

 

When Noctis entered the room again, he seemed more alive and oriented. Everyone looked at him and sighed in unison. In response, he blinked owlishly at them. “ What are we talking about now?”

 

“ It’s nothing of importance,” Ignis said. Noctis shrugged.

 

\--

 

When they arrived at the meteor’s overlook in Lestallum, Ardyn turned around from the railing with a slimy grin. Prompto visibly recoiled at the sound of his voice and he remarked, “ He totally looks like a panty thief if I ever saw one.”  

 

Gladiolus grunted at the blonde, this was a really inappropriate time Prompto. Ardyn shot a grin at him and then eyed Noctis’ crotch.

 

Noctis turned a bright red and Ardyn was temporarily slack-jawed. Actually, everyone was pretty shocked. What the fuck, Ardyn?

 

" What an interesting turn of events." The man broke into a wry grin. “ Why, I’m flattered .”

 

Noctis gripped the railing behind him as Ardyn unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, stroking him to fullness. Prompto felt his skin flush as Noctis heavily leaned into Ardyn. Trying to find a new point of interest and unsure how to respond, he took stock of his surroundings. Oh no, there was a crowd forming and Gladiolus and Ignis looked like they were still comprehending the situation.  

 

Quickly he pulled out his pistol, and aimed at the jerk's camera who snapped a picture of the debacle. Gladiolus and Ignis broke out into a rage, aiming to kill the man with the auburn hair as Noctis came.

 

Oh no.

 

With some twist of Niflheim illusionary the man disappeared, leaving behind an echoing laugh. Noctis quickly pulled up his pants and all of them filed into the Regalia to flee from what was The Most Embarrassing Thing Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> FOR THE LOVELY NICKOFHEARTS, WHO CAME UP WITH THE IDEA OF NOCTIS GOING COMMANDO BECAUSE HE'S SO FUCKING LAZY WHY BOTHER WITH EXTRANEOUS ITEMS OF CLOTHIN?  
> She's also a writing god I am not worthy.


End file.
